While they were Out
by Colony L2
Summary: Welcome to ‘While they were Out’, the Ladies own little ‘surprise’ show where we break into the G-boys home while they are away in Japan to play a multitude of practical jokes on the unsuspecting residents.


Disclaimer: Duo's Ladies do not claim the rights to "Gundam Wing" or any of the characters there in… however… Duo did rent them out to us for a small fee…. Which reminds me…Duo where's my naked cleaning service??

My name is Renee and I take full responsibility for the idiocy you are about to read…its entirely my fault for giving them the idea… well, Cat fed it…. Man they are gonna kick my ass. 

****

"While they were Out"

Welcome to 'While they were Out', the Ladies own little 'surprise' show where we break into the G-boys home while they are away in Japan to play a multitude of practical jokes on the unsuspecting residents. The guys have just arrived home… lets see what they think ~__^

First our homeowners enter the foyer, where the Ladies have duct-taped their sexual aid collection to the ceiling.

Duo: LOOK DILDOS!

Wufei: Captain obvious strikes again.

Duet: Damn...now how am I supposed to get my ass up there???

Duo: We have a stepladder.

Heero: I do not want to explain to the nurse in the emergency room that Duet fell eight feet while trying fuck the ceiling. 

Duo: Is that _all_ of them? 

Duet: I think so, go look.

Duo: * runs upstairs to check on precious dildos* 

OH MY GOD!!!!! x___x

Duet & Heero: *run upstairs * 

Duet: Are you alright??

Duo: Its….its…its…….CORN! 

Duet & Heero: *sweat drop *

Next, Cat has kindly re-decorated Trowa's bedroom with a 'Duo Maxwell theme' in hopes of bringing the two boys closer together. Complete with deathscythe bed-sheets, doujinshi naked Duo wallpaper, and a life-sized manikin of Duo that is equipped a motion activated voice box that is set to make sexual advances (courtesy of D). 

Trowa: *opens bedroom door * 0__0 * slams it* 

* creeks open door* 

Duo manikin: "Hey there, lover boy." 

Trowa: 0_______0

* walks off*

* comes back dragging Duo by the braid*

Duo: "Hey man…owie…stop! What gives???"

Trowa: *** **pushes Duo into bedroom * "YOU live here now." * walks off *

Duo: *looks around * 0______0 "Holy shit." 

Now for Heero's room. The ladies have utilized existing chairs designed to look like life-sized hands of a mobile suit buy mounting them to the wall in a 'grabbing' position. 

Heero & Trowa: * standing in the doorway* 0__o

Trowa: Did it crash into the house?

Heero: I think it wants me dead

Trowa: Wing's coming for you, Heero.

Heero: Just for that, _you're_ sleeping in here tonight.

*Shoves Trowa in the room and locks the door * 

Trowa: *from inside * No. Heero! Don't leave me here! It's got me! Ahhhh!

Heero: "….."

For added color and flare, the Ladies have tampered with the bathroom shower by adding red food coloring caps inside the showerhead. Let's see what they think…

Quatre: * disrobes, hops in the shower, and turns the water on * 

After a few moments Quatre begins soaping up and the water begins to run red. 

Quatre: * looks down to see blood red liquid running down his legs *

0____0 "Oh my god!!"

*Jumps out of the shower and runs down the hall *

"Duet! DUET!!! I GOT MY PERIOD!!!!" 

Duet: * sitting on the sofa next to Duo * "Now should I give him '_the talk' _or should you?" 

Duo: "……." 

(a/n: we love you Q, we swear.)

Next Demoness has taken the liberty of re-organizing the guys cluttered pornography collection (in other words she walked off with it), and added a few titles of her own. 

While Duet is at work, Duo sits down to enjoy some 'private time' with a video. Lets look in…

Duo: * puts porn in VCR and presses play * 

Video: Richard Simmons: "Okay ladies! Let's get those legs into the air! Come on! You can do it!"

Duo: X___x * faints* 

Duet: *walks in from work to find Duo passed out on the floor with his fly unbuttoned and a Richard Simmons workout video on the TV * 0_0

* walks away muttering * 'till death do us part'…'till death do us part'…'till death do us part' 

Now for Evan and Quatre, Demoness has chosen a kama sutra motif for the bedroom in hopes of inspiring the young lovers. Let's see how they like it…

Quatre & Evan: * getting hot and heavy in the hall * 

Evan: * pushes Quatre into the bedroom and onto the bed *

Both: * making out * 

Quatre: * screams* 

Evan: what ? 

Quatre: *** **points around room* 

Evan: *gets up and turns on light * 0__o

Both: * stair at the countless lesbian Barbie(TM) dolls that have been mounted in various sexual positions around the room * 

Quatre: So when do you suppose Relana's moving in? 

'While They were Out' is not just about home makeovers… In Wufei's case, the ladies have chosen to make over his wardrobe instead, feeling that he could use some more color and style…

Wufei: * walks into a room that looks oddly unaltered *

*Sighs * 

* Opens luggage and begins to unpack * 

* Opens top drawer to put underwear away * 

* pulls out a red thong * 0_____0

* opens bottom drawer and pulls out a pastel pink Tutu * 0_____________0

* yells down the hall * "Quatre!!! I think they switched our clothes!!!!!" 

The ladies are also concerned with the boy's unhealthy choices in snacks and distractingly huge anime collection. Therefore, with the physical and metal heath of the guys in mind, they have made a few changes…

Duo: * stretch * So what are watching tonight? 

Duet: *smiles evily * 'Gravitation' 

Wufei: Again?! Sweet Jesus woman! 

Duet: * shrugs *I'll grab the snacks * runs to the kitchen * 

Duo: That's right! Serve me wench!

Duet: * comes back from the kitchen with Pokey boxes* 

* jumps in Duo's lap and starts feeding him…"

Duo: pleh eck! What are you trying to do?? Poison your husband??? 

Duet: heh? *looks at what she's holding * 0_o "Celery??" 

Wufei: Give me that box * looks in it * it's got celery and… carrot sticks in it! 

All: 0____0

Duo: Damn ladies… let's just watch the anime….

Duet: * presses play * 

All: * watching* 

* _Hamtaro_ theme plays * 

Duo: 0___o ham-ham's

Duet: Oh dear god! What have they done to my Touma???!

Wufei: calm down Duet, I'm sure you just accidentally switched the tapes. * goes to find the 'Hamtatro' DVD box * 

That's odd… theres a DVD in here…..

Duet: Check them all…

Duo: * gets up to help* 

Both: * going through DVD and VHS tapes* 

Wufei: _Gundam Wing_, _X_, _Pet Shop of Horrors_, _Fake_, even _Sailor Moon_!! Its…its all… x.X

Duo: it's all HAMSTERS!!!!!!!! * cries * 

TBC… 

Ok!! CALLING ALL OF DUO'S LADIES!! ( and erm…. The new Duo's boys! 0.o )

Cat, D, and I worked very hard on this and now it's your turn to submit ideas!!! When you review leave a prank and who you want to play it on. I'll write it in for episode 2 of 'While they were Out'!! 

We're gonna keep this up until Duo and Duet get back from their honeymoon! 

Smooches!!!

~Nee


End file.
